Truth Be Told
by Mizz305
Summary: Grayson and Jane's path of discovering what they really want out of life. Will they fight for each other and will love truly conquer all? Picks up after the Season 5 Summer finale. (This show needs new writers…PICK ME! Lol)
1. Chapter 1

Truth Be Told

Drop Dead Diva

Jane and Grayson

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Rated T: For language and some content

**Summary: Grayson and Jane's path of discovering what they really want out of life. Will they fight for each other and will love truly conquer all? Picks up after the Season 5 Summer finale. (This show needs new writers…PICK ME! Lol)**

Chapter 1:

After Jane leaves the room where Stacy was staying at, she pauses for a second, closes her eyes and just smiles. As she takes in a deep breath, she whispers to the wind,

"Ok Jane, you're really gonna do this. You have to because you can't see your life without him. Pull yourself together, you've got this!"

With that said, she opened her eyes and smiled as she made her way to the nursery where Grayson's at visiting Kim's baby boy. As she was walking, a million thoughts came into her mind. Thoughts of everything Grayson talked about. Jane can picture their wedding. What a joyous day that would be and this time she will find a dress with a shorter train. She can honestly picture them standing face to face as they read their vows to each other followed by "I do's" and true love's perfect kiss. She can see his face light up and spinning her around after she tells him that she's pregnant with their first child. She can imagine giving birth to her child, holding their baby in her arms, and telling Grayson "He's got your eyes". She can even imagine the many Christmases together with their children waking them up to open present. She sees it all, and she can only picture this with him as her soul mate.

It wasn't until she took two steps more, that her dreams began to slowly fade away as she spots Grayson in the arms of Kim's assistant, Nicole. Jane couldn't believe her eyes. All she could do was take a few steps back and walk away. Tears forcing themselves to stream down her face. She needed to get out of the hospital. As she presses the elevator button, the doors open and she rushes in pressing the lobby button a thousand times while fighting with her emotions. As she exits the hospital and finds her Porsche, she gets inside and locks the doors. Immediately, the flood gates open as she lightly lays her head on the steering wheel, letting her tears flow. She was genuinely hurt.

She thought, "How could he tell me that he loves me one minute, and the next kissing another woman? It doesn't make sense to me. I need to go home." She wipes her tears, puts her keys in the ignition and drives home.

~ 1 hour later~

Stacy opens the door to her and Jane's house and noticed all the lights were off except Jane's room. She heard soft cries as she slowly approached her best friend's room. When she opens Jane's door, she sees tissues laying all over Jane's bed with Jane curled up in the corner of her bed crying. Stacy's heart broke at the sight of her friend's state she spoke up,

"Jane, sweetie, what happened?"

Jane jumped at the sound of Stacy's voice and sighed, "Oh God, Stacy, you scared me."

Stacy replied, "I'm sorry, sweetie. When the nurse told me it was ok to go home, I tried to find you but you were nowhere in the hospital, so Owen gave me a ride home. What's wrong? Did you tell Grayson that you loved him?"

After hearing that, Jane began to choke up and cry all over again. "I didn't get the chance to tell him, Stace."

Stacy was confused, "What do you mean? He was in the nursery."

Jane shook her head, "Yes he was, and as I was walking down the hall, I honestly started to picture a life with him. Our wedding, children, Christmas mornings together, and it all made sense to me. But I blew it, Stace. I had the opportunity to let him into my life and love me that way, but I threw it away the night he was here and he prepared the most romantic setting I could ever imagine. Why did I have to feel so guilty? I punished myself and I spent that entire time trying to get Owen to forgive me so that we could be together, and in the end it just wasn't meant to be for him and I. I think one way or another it never would have because a part of me would always wonder 'What if?' For God sake, I'm the one that wanted Grayson to tell me what made him move on from Deb and when he poured out his love for me, it was like the heavens opened. And when he kissed me, I wanted to stop time so that it was just him and I at that moment and I wanted it to last forever." Jane began to cry again.

Stacy rubbed her shoulder in sympathy, "Jane I know you're feeling this way, but you still haven't told me what happened. I'm confused."

Jane wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "I didn't get the chance to tell Grayson how I felt, because when I turned the corner, I saw him and Kim's assistant kissing."

Stacy gasped, "WHAT? That jerk! How could he be all crazy about you and kiss another girl in a matter of days? That's just messed up."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Stacy. All I know is that I missed the opportunity and it's just too late. Grayson has moved on. Now I just have to learn to deal with it. I don't know how, but I don't have a choice."

Stacy stood up from Jane's bed, "Jane Bingum, since when do you ever give up?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Oh Stace, this isn't one of my cases. This is my heart we're talking about. It's obvious that Grayson has gotten over me, rather quickly I might add, I pushed him away."

Stacy shook her head, "No, that's not the Jane I know. The Jane I know is a fighter! Fight for him, Jane. Show him how much you love him and what lengths you would go for him. You're meant to be together. I think you should talk to him and be firm with him. Show him the strong woman I know you are. Make him realize the mistakes he's making."

Jane gasped, "I don't want revenge, Stacy!"

Stacy replied, "I'm not talking about revenge or getting even. I'm talking about fighting for the one you love and maybe knocking just a tiny bit of sense to him. Here's what you should do. Tomorrow when you go into work, give him a bit of a cold shoulder. That way, he'd realize there's something wrong and confront you. Give him a reason to want to have a conversation that's not work related."

Jane sighed, "I don't know. Maybe I should just avoid him at all costs, but it's so hard given the fact that we're both lawyers and we could be assigned to the same case."

Stacy smiled, "That's good! That's more of a reason to talk to you. Trust me, Jane, it'll all work out. And if not, I'll just have to kick his ass because you're my bestie and I hate seeing you sad."

Jane smiled and gave Stacy a hug, "Thanks, Stace. Even with our many disagreements and arguments, you always find a way to make me feel better."

Stacy smiled, "Well, that's what friends are for. And for the record, I just want you to know, I never meant to hurt you when I asked you if it was ok to use Owen's sperm. I guess a part of me thought it didn't matter because eventually you would end up with Grayson. Also I just wanted to have a baby, and I realize now that it was selfish of me to ask Owen, not realizing the bigger picture-"

Jane cut her off, "Stacy, it's ok. I mean yea when you first told me, I was extremely angry at you because of the best friend code of honor. But then I thought about what you told me and it began to make sense to me. Which is why, I told Owen to reconsider and Im glad he did. He's a good man and I'm really happy for you, Stace. You're gonna be a good mom."

Stacy smiled with tears streaming, "Thanks, Jane…Whew! Well, it's late and the doctors say I should get plenty of rest. These times are critical. I know everything will work out for the both of us." Stacy gives Jane one last hug before she leaves her room, leaving Jane to think all about what Stacy said.

"Tomorrow's another day." Jane said before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked this. This is my first fic. More chapters to come, I promise. (A/N : I just edited this story so you guys could easily read it. Sorry about that)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

The next day, Jane arrives at the office a bit early than usual to avoid running into Grayson. As she arrives at the floor where the office is at, Teri meets her at the elevator sounding more nervous than usual. She was terrible at hiding it.

"Good morning, Boss! Here's your usual latte and danish!" Teri hands over the 12 oz cup of coffee and danish. Jane gave her a strange look.

"Teri, are you ok? You sound a little nervous, what's wrong?" Jane asked concerned about Teri. Teri replied rather quickly, "Nervous? Why would I be nervous? Im not nervous!" Teri's eyes gave her away. All Jane could do is pull her friend aside,

"Ok Teri, breathe in! And breathe out!" They both took a deep breath. "There. Ha! Does that feel better?" Jane asked. Teri sighed, "Much!"

"Good! Now can you tell me what's going on? What's making you nervous?" Jane asked.

Teri took Jane by the hand and lead her to her office where Jane saw a bald headed little girl with her tiny backpack sitting on the couch laughing with Grayson and eating cookies. Jane sighed and closed her eyes at the sight of Grayson with this little girl.

"Oh God! He's here early and I'm trying to avoid him! Focus on the case, Jane, Focus!" Jane thought to herself.

"Teri, why is there a little girl in my office? And where are her parents?" Jane asked

Teri replied, "She's your new case. I have no idea where her mother is at. When I arrived at the office, I found her sitting outside the elevator and she asked to speak to a "Miss Jane Bingum" she's pretty smart for an 8 year old."

Jane smiled and said, "She's super cute. Ok, Teri, I need you to do me a favor. Call the LAPD, find out if anybody has reported a missing child within the last 24 hours. I will try to see what this is about."

"Right away! I'm on it, boss!" Teri said and immediately walked to her desk to make the phone call.

Before Jane opened the door to her office, she stood there watching Grayson interact with the little girl. He's such a natural with children. She smiled as she watched him make the child smile as he performed a simple magic trick. Her heart melted at the sight of this, but then memories of last night began to cloud this moment of joy and she soon snapped back to reality. A minute later, she finally opened the door to her office and all eyes were on her.

Jane set her briefcase on top of her desk and walked up to the couch where both Grayson and the little girl were sitting and bent down to the little girl's level.

Grayson got up from the couch, "Well, I'm gonna go work for a little bit! It was nice meeting you, sweetie. I'll see you later." Grayson gave the little girl a hug. This made Jane smile.

"Ok, bye Grayson!" The little girl waved to him as he walked out of the office.

"Hi there, sweetie! What's your name?" Jane asked the little girl.

The little girl replied with an enthusiastic attitude, "I'm Gaby! And you're Jane! I've seen you on TV many times! You're like Perry Mason, only you're a girl!"

Jane couldn't help but laugh, "Yes I am! How do you know about Perry Mason, that's before your time?"

Gaby replied, "Girl, I'm not your normal 8 year old that watches cartoons! I watch a lot of Hallmark and Court TV. When I grow up, I want to be a lawyer just like you!"

Jane laughed, "Wow! I didn't expect that. Well, if you work really hard, you can do anything! Perry Mason, huh? I don't think anyone has told me that, but thank you! You're too sweet. So Miss Gaby, you've got my full attention, but first I need to know. Does your mommy or daddy know that you're here?" Jane asked.

Gaby shook her head and replied, "No, I left my house really early in the morning and took two buses to get here. I left a note for mommy to see. She'll probably looking for me soon because I told her in the note that I was here."

Jane sighed, "Well, that's a good thing. So what can I help you with today?"

Gaby replied, "Jane, I have ALL Leukemia. The doctors say that it's the less aggressive form of Leukemia and that 80% of children survive this form of cancer with proper chemotherapeutical treatment and maintenance. I've been fighting cancer for a year. I'm now in remission as of last week. But that's beside the point. My mommy is also a cancer survivor. She's also the director of the "Light and Hope Camp for Kids Battling Cancer." Every year we do a week camp and all the children that have cancer, like me, come and we play games and do all sorts of activities, and family and friends are invited too. It's the one thing that helps us forget about this disease and lets us be like normal kids."

Jane was trying to hold back her tears as much as possible, "Go on."

Gaby continued, "Well, my grandpa owned the land where the camp is at. When he died, he left it to my mommy. I overheard mommy and this creepy man talk and I think he's trying to steal mommy's land."

Jane listened, "Why do you think he's trying to steal the land?"

Gaby looked around and vertically placed her hand on her cheek like she was telling a secret, "After mommy talked to the man, he walked out of her office, but I followed him. I hid behind a bush so he wouldn't see me and he was talking to someone on his cell phone. He said something about a rabbit falling into a snake hole and that mommy was the rabbit. And he was laughing. When he was talking to mommy, mommy said she would think about selling the land, and then he had her sign a piece of paper. They shook hands and he said that he would follow up in a few days. But when he was speaking on his phone he was telling the other person that she had a week to leave the property."

With that, Jane nodded her head and smiled, "Does your mommy know what's going on?"

Gaby shook her head, "No. After the man left the office, she stayed there in her office."

Jane nodded, "Hmm. Well, Miss Gaby. How would you like to be my Junior investigator on this case?"

Gaby's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

Jane smiled and nodded, "Yup, I think you and your mommy have a case here." Jane then looked over to Teri's desk to see a woman with a worried look speaking to Teri. Suddenly, the woman looked over to Jane's office and opened the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but is Gaby here?" the woman asked.

"MOMMY!" Gaby jumped from the couch and ran to the woman at the door.

"Gaby! Oh my God! Thank God you're ok! Don't ever EVER run off like that again! You had me worried sick all morning. What if something would have happened to you?" The woman said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm ok, Mommy! I needed to come to Jane and she's gonna help us! I'm her Junior investigator!" Gaby said with a bright smile.

"Junior investigator? What's going on here?" the woman asked as she looked at Jane.

Jane nodded and said, "I'll explain everything to you."

Teri was watching from Jane's door and spoke up, "Hey Gaby, why don't you come with me while your mom talks to Jane. I'll show you around the office and you can show me how to beat that level I've been stuck on in Candy Crush."

Gaby looked over to Jane and her mom for permission. Both of them nodded. "Ok! But let me tell you, that level 105 isnt easy!" She got up from the couch and went with Teri

The woman took a seat across from Jane's desk. And spoke up, "Sorry Miss Bingum, I'm a little shaken. This isn't Gaby's character. She never leaves the house unannounced. I don't know why she came here. What is this all about?"

Jane took a deep breath, "Miss…"

The woman interjected, "Lisa Arias! But just call me Lisa"

Jane smiled, "Ok Lisa. First of all, I just want to say what an amazing daughter you have. She's pretty smart for being only 8 years old and it brings me joy that she has kicked her disease to the curb. Also, I totally admire what you do for those children with cancer by directing a camp for them. That is absolutely amazing."

Lisa smiled and sighed, "Thank you. Yea my daughter is a fighter and has quite the personality. She loves that camp. It's been really tough because my financial director, Jason Kerry, came and told us not much income is coming in and that I should consider selling the place. I don't understand. We do so much fundraising to keep the place going. It shouldn't be the case that not much is coming in. He gave me a sheet of numbers and they were pretty low."

Jane nodded, "Well, Gaby thinks the rug is being pulled from under you."

Lisa looked confused, "I don't quite understand what you're saying."

Jane began explaining everything that Gaby had told her. This left Lisa in total awe. After Jane explained the entire story, Lisa stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to process what she was told and finally spoke up,

"So you mean, my financial director is trying to steal this land to make some sort of profit? He has no right to do that. Oh.."

Jane asked, "What is it?"

Lisa replied, "I signed a form. He told me it was for the warranty on the new refrigerator we got to store the food for the camp. Jane you don't think…"

Jane nodded, "Yup, it's very possible! Lisa, you have a case here. I'm going to help you in any way I can. I believe in your cause and children fighting this disease deserve to live normally and play. Anybody that stands in the way of that is absolutely selfish and heartless. Let's bring the bastard down!"

Lisa smiled, "You mean you can really help us out of this mess?"

Jane replied, "You're damn right I can!"

Lisa's eyes lit up. She got up from the chair to hug Jane, "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me, my daughter, and those kids!"

Jane smiled, "You're very welcome. Give me a day to gather all the evidence. I'm gonna file this case today. Meet me back here in the office tomorrow morning at 9am. I'm sure we'll be going to court."

Lisa nodded, "I'll be here." With that she gave Jane another hug and left the office.

Two minutes later, Grayson knocked at her door. This caught Jane off guard. She wasn't ready to talk to him and here he is knocking at her door.

"Jane, do you have a minute?" Grayson asked

Jane avoided looking at him by keeping her eyes on her laptop screen, "Sure what's up?" She said flatly. This took Grayson by surprise.

"Um…I believe in this case that you have. I'm offering to be your second chair. What do you need me to do?" He said trying to get Jane to look at him.

While Jane was typing away on her computer screen, her mind was reeling.

"No No No! What does he have to do this to me now? I knew this was gonna happen! We work together! And now he wants to be second chair to MY case? Ok, Jane! You can do this! You can work with him! You're both professionals! This is not the time or place to be discussing what happened yesterday." Jane thought

"Uhhh...Jane? Did you hear what I said?" Grayson asked giving her a puzzled look. "What is going on with her?" he thought

"Oh, sorry I was just really busy getting this case together. Ok, Great! I need you to gather as much information as possible about the camp's income within the last 2 years. See if there's a website or any reviews on the camp online? We may need to interview families and see if the claims of low income match. We may also need to talk to camp staff members. I'm gonna go file this case and go to the camp site." Jane said quickly trying to speed up the time spent with him. She avoided as much eye contact as possible.

Jane closed her laptop and grabbed her briefcase

Grayson nodded, "I'm on it!" He turned around and walked back to his office

Jane closed her eyes and sighed for one second before walking over to Teri's desk.

"Teri, I need you to rack up any information you could find on Jason Kerry. I have a feeling something else is up other than him trying to steal the land. I'm gonna go to the courthouse to file this case."

Teri nodded, "You got it, boss!"

With that, Jane left the office. "You're so going down, Mr. Kerry." Jane said before walking into the elevator.

**A/N: I know this chapter had very little to do with what's going on between Jane and Grayson. I wanted to bring in a worthwhile case on a subject that's very dear to my heart. I promise you guys are gonna love where I'm going with this because it all ties in to the main purpose of the story, Jane and Grayson. The next chapters you will read more on Jane and Grayson as well as how the case unfolds. I will tell you that plot will thicken and the tension will increase. (Please R&R) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait (Im not a lawyer so I may not get into such detail about laws, so bear with me)**

Jane had filed the case and was working the entire day looking for vital information. Halfway through the day, she drove all the way to the camp site, which was located a bit further north of LA. She noticed the trees and beautiful flowers that surrounded the entire area. It seemed so peaceful out here, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. All of a sudden, her mind went to Grayson. She couldn't believe that Grayson offered to be second chair to this case. This meant that there was no way she could avoid those beautiful blue eyes that captured her since day 1.

"Snap out of it, Jane! He's just second chair. You can do this!" Jane said trying to convince herself.

When she arrived at the camp site, she noticed Grayson's car parked in front of the main campus. There he stood waiting for her to get out of her car and join him.

"Grayson, what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna look up some inf-" Jane said with a smile before Grayson cut her off.

"Information on this camp's income for the past 2 years and any camp reviews?" Grayson asked.

Jane looked at him with such surprise and asked, "Yea? Did you find anything?"

Grayson chuckled and said, "As a matter of fact, yes! I had called Lisa Arias to put me in touch with the camp's accountant. For the past 2 years, this camp has raised almost 5 million dollars. All proceeds going towards food, utilities, camp materials, arts and crafts supplies, you name it, everything that you would need to run a camp. The camp also has a website and not one review was negative."

Jane had a confused look on her face,

"Hmm. Something's not right. If Lisa has raised that much money for this camp, there's no way she's in debt. We need to start asking camp staff members if they've seen anything suspicious, we also need a copy of the spread sheet that Lisa was given by the camp's financial director." Jane said rather quickly.

All of a sudden, Grayson's phone began to ring. Grayson looked at the caller ID and began to smile, it was Nicole. Grayson cleared his throat and excused himself,

"Excuse me, it's Kim's assistant. I asked her to look up a few things for the case."

This was a stab in the chest. Jane couldn't believe he would actually bring her along on this case. She wanted to say something, but bit her tongue. All she could say was,

"Ok that's fine, I'm going inside to gather more information. Don't take too long we've got work to do."

Jane tried to stay calm, but she was actually becoming more furious with Grayson. She thought she could work with him, but he's making it quite difficult bringing Nicole along. It's bad enough that she saw them both kissing, now he has to involve her in the case? Jane brushed it off and continued working on this case.

When she went inside the building, she saw Gaby run towards her to give her a big hug. This made her day.

"JANE! YOU'RE HERE! You work quick!" Gaby yelped with excitement while giving her a big hug.

Jane smiled and hugged Gaby, "Yes ma'am! Is my Junior investigator ready to work?"

"Gaby Arias! Reporting for duty, ma'am!" Gaby said followed by a salute.

Jane laughed, "Well, let's get to it! I need you to go around the camp and gather some of the main staff members. I need to ask them a few questions."

Before Gaby could say anything, she saw Grayson walk in and ran to him

"GRAYSON! You're here too!" Gaby yelped also giving him a big hug.

All Grayson could do is laugh, "Yea, I told you I would see you later! I'm here helping Jane and we're gonna bring those bad guys down!" He gave Gaby a hi-5.

"Yea! Well, I've gotta go! I've gotta do some junior investigator work!" Gaby said running off.

Grayson laughed and turned to Jane, "She's too cute. Well, what did I miss?"

Jane pretended to look over some papers and without making eye contact she said with a hint of annoyance, "Well, you didn't miss much. Now that you're done with that phone call, we can actually do some investigating. Let's go see Lisa and get a copy of that spread sheet."

Grayson was taken aback by her response. "This isn't like Jane to avoid eye contact and be all snappy like this. Something is definitely going on with her." Grayson thought to himself

As both Jane and Grayson were walking towards Lisa's office, Lisa spotted them down the hallway.

"Jane! I'm so glad you came out here. You do work rather quick! You have no idea how much this camp means to me." She looked to Grayson, "And you are?" Lisa asked

Grayson cleared his throat and shook Lisa's hand, "I am Grayson Kent, one of the junior partners at the firm. I believe we spoke on the phone earlier about getting in touch with the accountant."

Lisa then remembered, "Oh yes, of course! Mr. Kent, is nice to meet you in person."

Grayson smiled and said, "Likewise! I offered to be second chair to this case. It's a cause that's dear to my heart. My younger cousin, James, was diagnosed with Leukemia when he was 5 years old, and all he wanted to do was play and forget about hospitals and chemotherapy. So, I believe in your camp and you're doing a good thing here. I promise we'll give it our all to save this place."

Jane was surprised. He never told her, well Deb, about James having cancer.

Lisa smiled and replied, "Thank you so much! I hope your cousin is ok?"

Grayson smiled, "Yes, he's doing very well. He's been in remission for 15 years. He's 20 years old now, in college, wanting to become an Oncologist.

Lisa smiled, "That's amazing! Well, thank you again. I appreciate all that you guys are doing. What can I do to help?"

Jane smiled, "Well, let's go to your office so that we could discuss all this. We've come across some information that I think you should know."

Lisa replied, "Yes, of course, come this way. My office is all the way to the back"

All three of them entered into her office and took a seat to discuss everything with Lisa.

Lisa spoke first, "So, what were you able to find?"

Jane looked at Grayson and spoke, "Well, we definitely know that your camp income is definitely not low. Lisa did you know that in the course of 2 years, you raised 5 million dollars for your camp to run?"

Lisa shook her head, "I'm horrible at math so I hired Jason to handle the treasury. But, how is that possible? Jason gave me this spread sheet and told me we've only made about 700,000 dollars. I mean, I know that seems like a lot of money, but not enough to keep this camp running."

Jane spoke up, "Lisa, can we see the copy of that spread sheet?"

Lisa nodded her head and opened her file cabinet. She found the spread sheet and gave it to Jane.

Both Jane and Grayson looked over the spread sheet and compared it to the spread sheet Grayson retrieved from the accountant.

Jane said, "Oh my goodness look at this! The dates are the same, but the numbers don't add up."

Lisa was confused, "What do you mean?"

Grayson then spoke up, "I was able to speak to your accountant and he faxed over the last spread sheet he did for this camp. We think somebody has been tampering with the numbers as a tactic to force you to sell this land."

Jane added, "And we think your financial director is the main culprit."

Lisa shook her head in disbelief, "I don't understand, why go through so much just to get this piece of land? Why would someone do such a thing? These are children. It's like they're stealing from them, and me."

Grayson sympathized, "Well, this land is worth about 8.5 million dollars because of its location by the water and the many acres of land you have. We have every reason to believe that Jason Kerry is behind all this being that he is your financial director and he's the one handling all the money."

Lisa shook her head, "But I still don't understand. Suppose I did sell the land, which I'm not, wouldn't all that money come to me?"

Jane nodded, "Technically yes. But if he's the one handling the money, who knows the crafty ideas he has up his sleeve. He could be collecting on the side. And that's what we're gonna find out."

Lisa nodded her head, "So what's the next step?"

Jane replied, "We're gonna ask your staff members some questions. We don't think that Mr. Kerry is working alone. This case has been filed and we should be going to court tomorrow."

Gaby knocked on the door, "Sorry to interrupt, mommy! Jane, all the staff members are out in the main area waiting for you."

Jane smiled, "Good work, sweetie. Thank you."

Lisa smiled, "My daughter is getting really into this junior investigation thing."

Jane laughed, "It's never too early to start."

With that, Grayson and Jane stood up and walked out of the office to ask the staff members some questions. After they had finished, they rounded up a witness list and those who agreed to testify in court. Jane's phone then began to ring. It was Terry.

Jane answered, "What do you have for me, Terry?"

Terry replied, "Jane, you're not gonna believe this. Jason Kerry, has a history of stealing from businesses. The last two businesses he worked for, the owners accused him of stealing money from their total income. I called one of his past employers and they believe he's into some other shady businesses on the side because there is no way he could afford driving a Porsche or wear those expensive Armani suits with his salary."

Jane smiled, "Good work, Terry! You know what you have to do, right?"

Terry replied, "Hell yea! Let's Subpoena his ass!"

Jane laughed, "Correct! Anything else you find, let me know."

Terry replied, "You got it!"

They both hung up the phone. Jane also noticed Grayson was on the phone and smiling. She rolled her eyes, but her slight discomfort was short lived when Gaby came into the room. Gaby's energy, despite her disease, really captured Jane's attention. Jane was given a second chance at life. She knew that she was learning more from an 8 year old than she ever did with anyone else in her whole life.

"So Jane, did you catch that bad man?" Gaby asked

Jane smiled and got down to Gaby's level of vision"Not yet. But we're going to. Gaby, I'm gonna need you to do something very important tomorrow. Tomorrow we're all going to be in that courtroom and I'm gonna need you tell everyone what you saw. Do you think you can do that?"

Gaby nodded, "It's to save this camp. I'll do anything."

Jane smiled and gave Gaby's hand a squeeze, "I know the courtroom can be scary, but I promise I won't let anyone hurt you in any way."

Gaby smiled, "I know you won't!" She gave Jane a small hug. This melted Jane's heart

After Grayson was finished with his phone call, both him and Jane said their goodbyes, however, Jane walked passed him giving him the cold shoulder. Grayson needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Jane!" Grayson called out to her, but she kept walking towards her car.

"Jane! What's going on with you? One minute you're happy around Gaby and then when I come near you, you avoid eye contact and pretty much give me the cold shoulder! What is going on?" Grayson asked annoyed

Jane stopped for a few minutes and turned around. It was evident that she was crying by the red puffiness of her eyes and the tear marks that were on her face.

"You want to know what's going on with me?" Jane asked with anger in her voice

"Yes! I care about you. What's going on?" Grayson asked as he got closer to her, but she took a step back.

"Don't come any closer! You have no idea how much you've hurt me!" Jane yelled

"I don't understand. How did I hurt you, Jane?" Grayson asked confused

Jane was crying and she put her hands to her face. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She's never been good at confronting those she loved. Yes, she loves Grayson, but right now, her broken heart is in the way of that.

Jane calmed down and said with a monotone voice, "I saw you with her. I saw you and Kim's assistant kissing by the nursery. I was gonna go and tell you my true feelings."

Grayson's eyes opened, "What are your true feelings?"

Jane shook her head, "It doesn't matter now!"

Grayson shook his head, "No! Don't you dare backpedal now! Let's get it out in the open right now!"

Grayson's tone fueled her anger, "Fine! You want me to tell you? Fine! I was gonna tell you that I lied that night you were at my house! I was so wrapped up in my own guilt for hurting Owen that I punished myself for it! But as the time passed, all I could think about was you and how I was so stupid for letting my guilt get in the way! When you kissed me at my wedding, it wasn't in the moment! In fact, I've had feelings for you ever since we've met and when you kissed me, all the feelings came rushing back!" She was pacing back and forth and throwing her hands in the air

Grayson was shocked, "Jane, I-"

Jane shook her head, "No! Let me finish! I was gonna tell you that I loved you that night at the hospital. How I see myself with you too! But when I saw you kiss Nicole, my heart shattered. It made me wondered if you ever really loved me? And after all this, I WAS the one who was hurt repeatedly! Owen never took me back and made it clear that our relationship was over! Yea, I was pretty sad about that, but then I realized that I never stopped loving you and my feelings were becoming stronger again only to find you in the arms of another woman merely days after that night at my house!"

Grayson threw his hands in the air, "What was I supposed to do, Jane?! I thought you made it clear to me that you didn't want anything to do with me!"

Jane yelled with the tears streaming, "You should have fought for me! That's what people do when they're truly in love with someone! They don't give up so easily! I look at Gaby and I see the warrior in her! She loves her life and she's fighting so hard and not giving up! We take life and love for granted each day. We take these matters so lightly without regards to how the people around us are going to react. And the worst part of this situation is that you brought her along in this case for your own gain. Now you have a reason to talk to her on the phone knowing very well that I have Terry on the case.

Grayson hung his head down and was looking at the ground defeated

Jane now so emotionally frustrated that she said crying, "And how do you think that's supposed to make me feel? After you professed your "undying" love for me? How can I believe that you ever really loved me, when the minute something didn't go the way you expected, you threw in the towel? I was confused, you should have given me time to process everything, but no! You just couldn't wait! It seems like everyone else around me is happy except for me. Haven't I gone through enough to deserve happiness?

Grayson heard every word and felt extremely guilty, "Jane, I'm really sorry." He tried to get closer to her but she stopped him and shook her head,

"No Grayson, I don't need your pity! I knew it was too good to be true! I think it's best if we just go our separate ways." Jane said firmly

With that she got in her car and drove away from the camp site, leaving Grayson to his thoughts.

Grayson got in his car and before putting his keys in the ignition, he paused for a moment, laid his head back on the seat, and put both of his hands in his hair

"Oh, God! What have I done? I'm gonna fix this! I need to fix this! But how?" Grayson said to the wind. A few minutes later, he drove out of the camp site

**I know you guys are hating the banter! But I think Jane needs to be a little more firm with all of this. She shouldn't have to put up with any of this that's going on, so I had her confront Grayson. I promise it gets better. You'll see. Keep reading and reviewing**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm a nurse, so work has been a bit hectic, but now I have some free time. I will post a new chapter this week. Stay tuned**


End file.
